Red Phantom
by monkey'monkey
Summary: natsumi and koyuki go missing. keroro & comp. finally take over the earth and is sent home. what do they find? couples: giroro natsumi, garuru pururu, and slight koyuki dororo. R&R please
1. this is when you kno ur having a bad day

Natsumi yawned. She had just got back from school, and was exhausted. She glared at the unwashed dishes, and went up to her room.

Giroro leaned against the side of his tent. He put down his now polished gun, and sighed. _I wonder what Natsumi is doing…_ he stood up and walked up to her room.

Giroro knocked on Natsumi's door. "Come in," said a tired voice.

"Hi." Giroro said curtly.

Natsumi was sitting on her bed, and watched him walk in and sit down in front of her. She smiled at him, in a tired way, and then yawned. Giroro tilted his head, "tired?"

"Yea, school has been real exhausting lately." She mumbled.

"I can see that."

Natsumi smiled, "Giroro?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your planet like?"

Giroro was a bit surprised, "_my_ planet?"

"Yea, what's it like?"

"Well…it's a lot more humid, other than that it's not much different."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Natsumi seemed in deep thought for a little wile. Then saddened.

"What's wrong?" the alien asked, obviously concerned.

"Do you miss your home?"

"A little, why?"

"Will you leave?"

"I have to eventually."

"Oh…"

Giroro looked at her sadly. _Why did you have to ask that? I don't want to, I love you…._

Giroro heard a loud crash, seeming to come from down stairs. He stood up and went down stairs, with Natsumi not far behind.

Keroro was playing with an old model of some robot. Giroro slapped his forehead, "I can not believe you…"

"What?" Keroro asked.

"Nothing"

_____________________ __________________________________________

Natsumi was walking down the street, it was about 9:00, and she was on her way home from her friend's house. Then a bright light surrounded her, and Natsumi could feel her self get lighter. Slowly the human girl was lifted off the ground. She panicked, "AHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she squirmed to get free. Then she blacked out.

Giroro heard her scream, grabbed his weapons and ran toward the scream. He swore who ever made her scream would pay.

When she woke, Natsumi found herself in a white room. She sat up, and rubbed her head. Something didn't seem right…she looked at her hand. It was small and pale green, almost sea green.

She looked at her body; it was the same color with a white stomach that ended in a crescent shape at her hips. Natsumi ran to a mirror and saw she had pale pink hair, and she still had her amber eyes.

She collapsed on her knees, and screamed.

_____________________________________________________________

Oops… My bad to whoever read the original first chappie, my COM messed up…srry ^_^U


	2. Garuru!

"Well I see you're awake," said a sweet feminine voice.

Natsumi looked at the speaker, she was a snow white. She had pink hair, and loose clothing, with a red cross on her forehead and on her belt. She smiled happily.

"I'm Nurse Trelala, your Natsumi, right?" she said as she handed her a bundle she was carrying.

"Y-yea," Natsumi stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, do you know where you are?" the creature inquired.

"No not at all."

"This is planet Keron." She smiled.

"K-Keron? Isn't that Giroro's home planet!?" Natsumi thought aloud.

"Giroro! You know him?!" the Keron nurse squealed.

"Yea, he was the only one out of the stupid toads that actually made any sense."

"You know _all_ of them!?" the nurse squealed louder than before.

"What's so special about them?"

"They were only the planets _sexiest_ invaders!"

Natsumi was sure that at that point, Nurse Trelala was officially crazy.

__________________________________________________________________

Giroro had lost it. He looked everywhere for _his_ Natsumi. He checked every alien base on earth and couldn't find her.

He leaned against the side of his tent and checked off the last base there was on earth. He sighed, _Natsumi my love, where are you?_

"Meow?" the white cat mewed sadly as if understanding his pain.

Giroro smiled, and gave the kitten a pat on the head, "we will find her; don't worry."

"Giroro!"

He looked at the speaker, Dororo.

"What do you want?" Giroro growled.

"Its Koyuki! She's gone!" He yelled. Like Giroro, Dororo had a soft spot for a human, Koyuki.

Giroro raised an eyebrow, "what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can't you help!?"

"Naw," he said, smirking. Giroro picked up a knife that was next to him, and threw it at Dororo, missing his head by a millimeter.

Dororo was shocked, Giroro had a temper but this was different, he had never tried to hurt his friends on purpose. He backed away slowly, feeling it was a good time to go.

"Giroro what's happened to you?"

_________________________________________________________________

Natsumi and nurse Trelala where still talking about Giroro.

"I still can't believe you know Giroro!" the Keronian nurse squealed.

"Well _of course_ she knows him, isn't that right Natsumi?" said a male voice.

"Garuru?!"

_____________________________________________________________________

YAYS!! CLIFFHANGER!! Lolz k im done ^-^ please let me know wat u think


	3. GaruPuru wuv and giroro losing it

"Garuru!?"

"Nice to see you too Natsumi." He snickered.

"NATSUMI!!" screamed a childish girl voice.

Natsumi looked to the speaker, it was Pururu. "Pururu?"

"I can't believe you finally woke up!" she yelled as hopped onto the hospital bed next to her. Pururu threw her arms around Natsumi and smiled.

"Pururu I am happy to see you too but, I kind figured you would walk in" Natsumi snickered.

"You thought I would be here?" Pururu asked obviously surprised.

"What's a captain without _his _medic?"

Natsumi giggled as she watched Garuru turn many shades of purple and red.

"OK NOW _THAT'S _UNCALLED FOR!" Garuru growled.

Pururu sighed, "I don't get it…"

______________________________________________________________

Keroro slammed his fist on the table. "I can't take it anymore!"

"What's wrong, Keroro?" Fuyuki asked.

"Giroro will shoot anyone who goes near him and Dororo is crying in a corner!" he yelled as he pointed to the ninja.

Fuyuki sighed, "He's just upset. They both have their own way of showing it. Dororo cries, where as Giroro turns into a homicidal maniac."

"I know but Giroro has _completely _lost it. He kinda scares me…" Keroro shivered.

As if on cue Giroro walked in, his normally black large eyes where gray and beady. He had an evil aura around him; he walked up to his seat and sat down. He smiled, "so what do we do next _leader_?"

Keroro whispered to Fuyuki, "see what I mean?"

"Y-y-yea…"

_____________________________________________________________________

Natsumi was enjoying herself. Only Giroro and she knew that the general had a soft spot the young nurse.

_FLASHBACK _

"Nii-chan!" Giroro yelled. He watched in horror as his brother plummeted to the hard rock ground.

_He sighed in relief as Natsumi caught him. "Hey Garuru, wake up."_

_There was no response. Giroro ran up to his brother. The corporal was seriously hurt; he had blood everywhere. _

_Garuru slowly opened one eye, "P-P-Pururu, where is she?" _

"_She went to get medical supplies." Natsumi responded._

"_Is she safe?" he asked, his voice barley above a whisper._

"_Yes"_

"_Thank god" he said as his eyes closed_

"_Garuru!"_

_Both of Garuru's eyes shot open, "Pururu." He smiled, "are you ok?"_

_She pouted, "I should be asking that question Mr.," She stated as she pulled out some bandages._

"_Crap I forgot some medicine, I'll be right back!" the nurse stated as she ran off._

"_Pururu, please be careful I love you." He said as he slowly became unconscious._

_Giroro and Natsumi's jaw hit the ground, "how long has he liked her?" Natsumi asked the red alien._

"_I don't know…" _

______________________________________________________________________

YAY! Ok I wuv this chappie ^-^ I just _had_ to put some garupuru in there! R&R pwease


	4. sleep with 1 eye open

"Bye Trelala!" Natsumi called over her shoulder. She was leaving the hospital with Garuru and Pururu.

Natsumi sighed, "So what's next?" she asked Pururu.

Pururu was about to answer, but Garuru cut her off, "school."

"WHAT!?" both Natsumi and Pururu were shocked.

"Of course, how else will you become a warrior?"

"Hold on, didn't I tell you I am no warrior!?"

"But you can become one, besides, who else would watch over my brother?"

Natsumi glared at him, "isn't that what leaders are for? You would know." She smiled as he started to get red.

Pururu sighed, "fine, if has to go to school, what school will she be going to?"

"That is for them to decide." Garuru turned his attention to Natsumi, "they will test you to see what your strong points are, then go from there."

"Woopdie shit," she mumbled sarcastically.

________________________________________________________________

Keroro shivered, "Fuyuki, Giroro has really gone off the deep end."

"What do you mean?"

"Do me a favor and sleep with one eye open, please?"

"Has he really gotten that bad?" the boy questioned.

Keroro pointed to Tamama, he had a bunch of bandages on. "See what he did to Tamama?"

"How did that happen?"

"Long story…but the point is Giroro is getting more violent, if we don't find Natsumi soon, well…" Keroro made a booming noise, "bye-bye earth."

"I don't understand, how does Nii-chan fit into this?" Fuyuki asked, scratching his head.

"Wow, you humans are really clueless, let me put this in simple terms…GIRORO LOVES NATSUMI!" Keroro raised an eyebrow "do you get it now?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Kururu, commence operation, '**save our sorry buts and find Natsumi!**"

"Kukuku, all right."

___________________________________________________________________

"Whoa." Natsumi had seen her new school. It was like an old church, but twice as big and black with a little white.

"Yes. You will be testing in the west wing, have fun." Garuru pointed to the west wing, and snickered.

"I will." Natsumi snapped.

She walked in and looked around. She looked at the card Garuru gave her, "hmmm lets see, oh here it is." Smiling she walked into the testing area.

The tester was tall; he was black with purple eyes. "Good morning!"

"Hi I'm here to test." Natsumi spoke smoothly, however she was extremely nervous.

"Ok. What's your name little miss?" he asked cheerfully.

"Natsumi."

"Natsumi? Hmm-strange name. I like it." He wrote her name on the clipboard, "So what are your interests?"

"I have a lot."

"Well then lets gat started."

______________________________________________________________________

YAY! Ok all done ^-^ oh let me know wat u want Natsumi 2 be, the choices r:

Warrior- covers battle instructions and weapons

Mystic- harnesses unusual powers from the unknown

Beast master- an expert on all creatures and their weak points

Or none of the above- choose your own ^-

R&R let me know!


End file.
